The Final Fight
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Blood Tie is at it again and with the help of his new servant Harmony he will attempt to beat The Great White Wolf and rule Dream Street by any means nesicery
1. Blood Tie and Harmony

It was dark in the Black Forest and Blood Tie the Wolf of Darkness was looking for his evening meal.

"There must be something here" he said growling.

Suddenly a sound caught his attention but he didn't recognize the sent.

"Who's there?" Blood Tie asked.

"Are you Blood Tie ruler of the night?" a voice asked.

"Yes who are you?" Blood Tie asked.

A small purple balloon car came forward the car almost looked the same as Hot Air "my name is Harmony" the car said.

Blood Tie examined the car closely "why are you here?" he asked.

"I wish to serve you master" Harmony said.

Blood Tie smiled at being called master.

"Where are you from?" Blood Tie asked.

"I have no home iv been wondering the different places in the world for many years. But I then heard about the ruler of the night and decided to find you master " Harmony said.

Blood Tie looked at Harmony interested by what she was telling him.

"You may live here if you wish" Blood Tie said.

"Thank you master" Harmony said bowing.

"You may be good use to me" Blood Tie whispered as Harmony went off.

When Blood Tie woke up the next morning he saw a dead deer outside his cave.

"Where did this come from?" he asked.

"I brought it here for you master" Harmony said.

Blood Tie looked closely at Harmony she had traces of blood on her.

"You killed the deer how?" Blood Tie asked.

"hypnosis" Harmony replied.

"I must admit you certainly have powers I have never seen before" Blood Tie said.

Harmony nodded "I have my uses master" she said.

Blood Tie then got an evil idea.

"Tell me Harmony do you know of the place Dream Street?" Blood Tie asked.

"Yes" Harmony replied.

"Well do you know of the hot rod that lives there?" Blood Tie asked.

"Yes I do master" Harmony replied.

"Well I have a job for you to prove your place here" Blood Tie said and whispered his plan to Harmony.

Harmony nodded "I will go straight away but what should I say if they ask questions?" Harmony asked.

"Tell them you just managed to escape me tell them I held you prisoner and you escaped" Blood Tie replied.

"Yes master I will make it look as if iv been running for miles on end" Harmony said and went off to start her mission.

* * *

Note I do NOT own any Dream Street characters they all belong to the original creator I do however own Blood Tie and Harmony.


	2. Harmony comes to Dream Street

A few days later Harmony arrived in Dream Street.

She pretended to be weak and exhausted.

Harmony waited until someone saw her and pretended to faint.

"Oh my are you OK?" a tan coloured milk float asked named Lilly asked.

"I-i-is he still after me?" Harmony asked.

"Who" Lilly asked.

"Blood Tie" Harmony replied.

"Don't worry your safe here I'll go and get help" Lilly said and went off.

"_Id_iot" Harmony said in her head.

A few minutes later Lilly came back with a breakdown truck and a police car.

Harmony recognized the police car as Daisy but didn't recognize the breakdown truck.

"Are you OK?" Daisy asked.

"I think so I cant move" Harmony said.

"OK Network take her back to the Depot" Daisy said.

"OK mum" Network said and carried Harmony back on his crane.

"When Network got to the Depot he explained to Teck the robot what had happened.

"Electric elephants Network don't worry I'll make sure she is looked after properly" Teck said.

"OK" Network said.

"Thank you" Harmony said.

When Network got back he told Daisy about what happened.

"Thank you Network" Daisy said.

"No problem" Network sighed.

"Network your doing a fine job taking over Buddy" Daisy said.

"Am I?" Network asked.

"Of coarse" Daisy said.

"I'm going to check on our guest later" Lilly said.

"OK" Daisy smiled.

Lilly went over to The Milk Churn where her boyfriend Half Pint a white and dark blue milk float and son Arrow a white milk float with a tan shaped bow and arrow design on his roof were waiting .

"Hey we just heard" Half Pint said.

"Bad isn't it I thought we'd heard the last of him" Lilly said.

"Can I see Forest and Valentine?" Arrow asked.

"Sure if you see Phoenix can you tell her about the new vehicle" Lilly said.

"Yep I'll see you later" Arrow said and went off.

Arrow went over to Peek-a-boo Park where he saw two dragons one was a brown dragon with green wings, horns, spikes, tail tip and gold eyes and the other was a pink dragoness with a darker pink heart on her forehead blue horns, bright yellow wings green spikes and tail tip and violet eyes.

"Hi Forest hi Valentine" Arrow said.

Hi Arrow" the two said together.

"Did you hear about the new car?" Forest asked.

"Yeah mum and dad were just talking about it" Arrow replied.

"I think it's good that there's another car in Dream Street" Valentine said.

"You always say that" Forest sighed.

Valentine ignored her brother.

"Ivy told us" Valentine said.

Just as Valentine finished speaking a light green hot rod raced passed followed by a blue hot rod.

"Three two one" Arrow said.

"Rodney, Ivy slow down" Daisy called.

"I see Daisy's keeping them safe" a rainbow coloured dragoness said landing in front of Peek-a-boo Park.

"Good Morning Phoenix" Arrow said.

"Good Morning young Arrow" Phoenix said.

"Have you seen the new car?" Arrow asked.

"Yes her names Harmony and she will be up and running by tomorrow" Phoenix replied.

"That's good" Arrow said.

"Go on you three go off and play if you need me you know where I am" Phoenix said looking at the sky.

Arrow looked up confused.

"Mum means she'll be flying around if we want her" Valentine explained.

"Oh" Arrow said.

"Go on and be careful" Phoenix said.

"We're going mum" Forest said.

"I'm glad dad and Buddy are coming back tomorrow" Valentine said.

"Same" Forest agreed.

"I bet Network misses Buddy" Arrow said.

A few minutes later they saw Network with Harmony at the Depot.

"Hi Network" Valentine and Forest said.

"Oh hey guy's" Network said.

Harmony opened her eye's.

"_So these must be the dragon of light's children_" she said to herself.

"Forest, Valentine this is Harmony she will be staying in Dream Street for a while" Teck explained.

"Please to meet you" Valentine said.

"Same" Harmony said quietly.

"Hope you like it here" Forest said.

"Thank you" Harmony said.

Just then a blue hot rod stopped in front of them.

"Morning Rodney" Forest said.

"Hey Ivy said there's a new car here so I just came to check it out" Rodney said.

Harmony noticed three small claw marks on Rodney's left side.

"How did that happen?" she asked.

"Oh these id raver not talk about it" Rodney said and raced off.

"Don't mind Rodney he always dose that" Valentine said.

"OK" Harmony said.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow Network?" Arrow asked.

"You bet I am" Network replied.

"Do you two want to go see Brownie and Spirit?" Forest asked.

"If you want" Valentine said.

"It was nice meeting you" Valentine said to Harmony.

"You to" Harmony said and closed her eyes.

"_If only you knew how much I found out for my mission_" Harmony said.

"Harmony are you in Dream Street?" A voice asked inside her head.

"_Yes master and I have found the hot rod_" Harmony said.

"Good you know what to do don't fail Harmony failure is not an option" Blood Tie said.

"_I wont fail you master you have my word_" Harmony said.

* * *

Note I do not own any dream street characters they all belong to the original creators I do however own Blood Tie, Harmony, Lilly, Network, Valentine, Forest, Ivy, Phoenix, Arrow, Brownie and Spirit


	3. The plan

The next morning everyone in Dream Street was up early to welcome Buddy and Dylan back.

"I'm glad dad's coming home today I really miss him" Valentine said.

"Same" Forest said.

"Their coming" Rodney called.

Phoenix flew up to see how far away they were.

Phoenix smiled seeing the green dragon and yellow breakdown truck coming into Dream Street.

"Welcome home" Phoenix said.

Dylan heard Phoenix's voice and smiled.

He flew over to her and hugged her tight.

"Welcome back Buddy" Daisy said smiling.

Buddy smiled back.

"It's grate to be back" he said.

Harmony looked at Buddy and Daisy talking.

"So anything happen while iv been away?" Buddy asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary except we had a new car arrive yesterday" Daisy replied.

"What sort of car?" Buddy asked.

"A balloon car but she doesn't speak like Hot Air though" Daisy replied.

Buddy looked impressed it wasn't often a balloon car came to Dream Street let alone one who spoke English.

"What's her name?" Buddy asked.

"My name is Harmony" Harmony replied.

"Hi welcome to Dream Street or am I late for that part?" Buddy asked.

"Don't worry Buddy most of the others haven't met Harmony either" Daisy explained.

"Would you mind showing me around?" Harmony asked.

"I wouldn't mind" Buddy said.

"Would that be OK with you?" Harmony asked.

Daisy nodded.

"Thank you" Harmony said.

"Buddy I'll meet you in Peek-a-boo Park later" Daisy said.

"OK" Buddy said and took Harmony around Dream Street.

Meanwhile Phoenix and Dylan were busy with Brownie and Spirit.

"Spirit really missed you" Phoenix said.

"What old Spirit nah he has Brownie to keep him company" Dylan said.

Spirit pushed Dylan playfully.

"OK OK I get it" Dylan said.

"Hey Dylan I was wondering would you want to camp out here for the night?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure and I'm sure Valentine and Forest would like to as well" Dylan replied.

"OK I'll tell the others about where we'll be" Phoenix said.

"How long were you keeping this plan?" Dylan asked.

"A week" Phoenix replied.

Dylan smiled as Phoenix went off.

"Hi Daisy" Phoenix said.

"Hi Phoenix" Daisy said keeping her eyes on Rodney who was looking sorry for himself.

"Dylan and I are going to go camping by Brownie and Spirit's stable tonight and I'm just going to see if Forest and Valentine want to go" Phoenix said.

"I hope you have fun" Daisy said.

"What's with Rodney? I've never seen him so sad" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know Phoenix" Daisy replied.

Just then Buddy and Harmony returned.

"Hey" Phoenix said.

"Hi Phoenix" Buddy said.

"What do you think Harmony" Daisy asked.

"It is a really nice place here" Harmony said.

"_The sooner I leave the better_" she told herself.

Phoenix walked over to Rodney.

"Hey how you feeling?" Phoenix asked.

"Fine" Rodney sighed.

"Rodney if you ever want to talk I'll be here to listen" Phoenix said.

Rodney looked up at Phoenix.

"Well it's just that well" Rodney said looking at his marks.

"Oh" Phoenix said she knew Rodney never talked about that incident.

"Can't you make them disappear?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney you know I cant do that even if i tried" Phoenix said.

"I wish you could" Rodney said.

"So do I" Phoenix said wanting to undo her mistake.

Phoenix sighed.

"Its all my fault" she whispered.

* * *

Note I do not own any Dream Street characters they belong to the origanal creators I do however own Phoenix, Harmony, Dylan, Brownie, Spirit, Forest and Valentine.


	4. Putting the plan together

Daisy told Buddy about where Phoenix and the other dragons were going.

"So what do you want to do now?" Buddy asked.

"I don't really know" Daisy said.

"Hey dad" Network said coming over.

"Hi Network where's Snowy?" Buddy asked.

"She was at the crossroads the last time I saw her" Network replied.

"Have you had fun while I've been away?" Buddy asked.

"Well it hasn't been as fun here when you left" Network said.

Buddy smiled "Anything to keep me in Dream Street" he said.

"No" Network said.

"Morning" Snowy said as if on cue.

Snowy is a white police car like her mother expect she has a snowflake design on her right side.

"Good morning Snowy how have you been?" Buddy asked.

"Busy" Snowy replied.

"I'm so tiered" Snowy said.

"Snowy I think you should take the afternoon off because of how hard you've been working" Daisy said.

"Thank you" Snowy yawned and went off.

"She deserves it" Buddy said.

"How was your week off?" Phoenix asked.

"Fine" Buddy replied.

"Good I'm glad you had fun" Phoenix said.

"Forest knock it off" Valentine called.

"I'll sort it" Phoenix said.

Phoenix went over to Coney Island and saw Forest play fighting with Valentine.

"Forest stop it" Phoenix said.

"Sorry" Forest said letting Valentine go.

"Thank you" Valentine said.

"Forest you know play fighting isn't allowed" Dylan said.

"Sorry I was bored" Forest said.

"What are we going to do with you?" Phoenix asked.

"Not give me a do-right duty" Forest said.

"Nice try Forest" Daisy said.

Forest didn't say anything there wasn't a point.

"Forest" Daisy said.

"Yes" Forest said his eyes shut tightly.

"I'll let you off just this once but next time you will be given one without any exceptions" Daisy said.

Forest nodded.

"Anyway you two would you like to camp out by Brownie and Spirit's stable this evening with your mum and me?" Dylan asked.

"Would we" the two said together.

"But no more play fighting" Phoenix said.

"You have my word" Forest said.

Phoenix nodded.

Meanwhile Harmony was planing out what she would do to complete her mission.

"I'm going to hate myself in the morning for this" she whispered.

She was just turning a corner when she saw Rodney.

"Hi" Harmony said.

"Oh hi" Rodney said.

"I'm sorry if I upset you" Harmony said.

"It's OK your new here so" Rodney began.

Rodney started to feel tiered and before he knew what was happening he was asleep.

Harmony had hypnotized him.

"Good now when you wake up you will be under my control" Harmony said.

Rodney woke up and looked blankly at Harmony.

"What would you like me to do?" he asked.

"Wait outside Dream Street for me I'll find you at night because I have plan's for you" Harmony said.

"I obey" Rodney said.

Meanwhile in the Dark Forest Blood Tie smiled.

"You are doing well Harmony" he said.

Hour's later the sun had set and it was dark.

"Well we'll see you in the morning" Phoenix said.

"OK have fun" Daisy said.

"Will do" Phoenix said and wet off.

After Phoenix laft Daisy went to find Buddy.

"Buddy" Daisy said.

"Yeah" Buddy said.

Daisy whispered something to Buddy.

Buddy didnt look so sure.

"What if somone sees us?" Buddy asked.

"Nobody will see" Daisy said.

"OK" Buddy said.

Meanwhile Harmony went over to find Rodney waiting outside Dream Street like he was told.

"Right I have a job for you" Harmony said.

"What is it?" Rodney asked.

Harmony whispered to Rodney her instruction.

Rodney paused for a minute.

"Do it" Harmony said.

"I obey" Rodney said.

* * *

Note I do not own any dream street characters I do own Network, Snowy, Harmony, Blood Tie, Forest, Valentine, Phoenix, Dylan, Brownie and Spirit


	5. Results

The next morning Daisy woke up with a headache

"Oww OK that wasn't the best idea I've ever had" Daisy said.

Daisy looked to her side Buddy was fast asleep.

Daisy smiled and went off for her morning patrol.

When Daisy found Glass, Snowy and the sleeping policemen her headache had gotten worse.

"Are you all right Daisy? Glass asked.

"Yeah I just have a headache" Daisy replied.

Glass gave Daisy a worried look.

"I'm fine" Daisy said.

"You don't sound fine" Glass said.

"I think you need to rest for the day" Snowy said.

Daisy looked at Snowy surprised.

"Are you sure?" Daisy asked.

"Yes" Glass said.

Daisy sighed.

"Fine" she said and went off.

Meanwhile Harmony had woken up feeling really sick.

"The things I do sometimes it's a wonder I'm not dead" she said noticing Rodney had gone.

"Good thing he wont remember" Harmony said making her way back to The Black Forest.

"Well done Harmony" Blood Tie said as Harmony returned.

"Thank you master" Harmony said.

"You have done well" Blood Tie said.

Harmony nodded.

"You may now rest" Blood Tie said.

"Thank you master" Harmony said and went off.

"Perfect in one week I shall see if this has been a success" Blood Tie whispered.

Back in Dream Street Daisy was feeling worse.

"Morning all" Phoenix said.

"Morning" Daisy said.

"Are you all right Daisy? you sound like you have a cold" Dylan asked.

"I'm fine" Daisy said.

"Morning" Buddy said waking up.

"Hey" Phoenix said.

"Are you OK Daisy?" Buddy asked knowing Daisy should be on patrol.

"I'm fine its just a headache" Daisy said.

"I think you should see Teck" Buddy said.

Daisy nodded and followed Buddy back.

"Think she'll be OK?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah from what I've seen of Daisy nothing can put her down" Dylan replied.

Phoenix nodded.

When the two found Daisy later on that day the two could hear Glass yelling at Daisy.

"YOU GAVE YOUR WORD THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN AGAIN YOU PROMISED DAISY NOW LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENED" Glass yelled.

"IF I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN GLASS I WOULDN'T OF DONE WHAT I DID" Daisy yelled back.

"FORGET IT DAISY IT'S TOO LATE YOU CAN JUST STAY OUT THERE FOR ALL I CARE" Glass yelled and went off muttering angrily as he went.

"Dylan get Buddy" Phoenix said trying to be calm.

"Okay" Dylan said and went off.

Phoenix found Daisy crying just outside Dream Street.

Phoenix put her paw on Daisy's roof for sympathy.

"It's my fault Glass is angry with me" Daisy whispered.

"Dylan's gone to get Buddy" Phoenix said.

"Thank you" Daisy whispered.

When Buddy came over Daisy was still crying.

"What happened?" Buddy asked.

Phoenix shrugged.

"Glass overheard Buddy and I'm in deep trouble for breaking my word to him" Daisy whispered.

Phoenix could tell Buddy was very angry at what Glass had done.

"He shouldn't lose his temper" Buddy said.

"He's turning into our father" Daisy said.

A low growl could be heard.

Daisy closed her eyes tight she knew Glass had heard what she had said.

"I'm going to hate myself in the morning for this" Phoenix said and changed into Glass's worst nightmare.

Glass stepped back he had forgotten what Phoenix could do to him.

Phoenix's now burning red eyes stared at him.

After a few seconds Phoenix changed back into a dragon.

"DARN" Phoenix yelled.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Hypnosis that's what" Phoenix said annoyed.

"Can you unhypnotise him?" Buddy asked.

"No" Phoenix replied.

"We'll figure something out" Dylan said.

"I hope so" Daisy whispered.

* * *

Note I don't own any Dream Street characters thay belong to the origanal creators I do however own Glass, Snowy, Dylan, Harmony and Blood Tie.


	6. Five months later

Five months later heavy snow covered Dream Street.

Phoenix and Buddy stood in the snow watching Daisy pace around.

"She's been doing that for a while now" Phoenix said.

"Yeah she needs to rest" Buddy said and went over.

"Daisy you need your rest" Buddy said.

Daisy shook her head and continued to pace around.

Buddy sighed he could see every breath he made as well as Daisy's.

Phoenix looked at the sky.

"Buddy its going to snow again" Phoenix said.

"Daisy you need to get somewhere warm not pacing in Peek-a-boo Park" Buddy said.

Daisy looked at Buddy stopped then started to pace around again.

"Its no use" Buddy said.

"Buddy I need to check on Brownie and Spirit" Phoenix said.

"OK" Buddy said.

After Phoenix went off Daisy stopped pacing.

"Are You OK?" Buddy asked.

Daisy looked at Buddy it was clear she was in pain.

Buddy ran over to Daisy worried.

Buddy put his wheel next to Daisy and could feel violent movements where his wheel was every time he felt a movement Daisy groaned in pain.

Buddy's instinct was to stay with Daisy but he needed to get help.

"I wish Glass wasn't hypnotised" Buddy said.

Daisy fell to the floor in pain.

Buddy had to think fast.

Buddy whistled loudly two times and Phoenix came back.

"What's happened?" Phoenix asked.

"It's Daisy" Buddy replied.

Phoenix then noticed Daisy lying on the ground.

"Get her back to the Depot" Phoenix said.

"I can't" Buddy said.

Ever since Harmony came things have been going downhill.

"Well then help me Buddy" Phoenix said.

"I'm sorry" Buddy said.

"Its OK" Phoenix said.

The two managed to get Daisy back to the Depot.

"Id better go" Phoenix said and flew off.

A few minutes later a baby's cry could be heard.

"Are you all right?" Buddy asked.

"I've been through worse" Daisy said panting.

Buddy looked at the newborn.

Its front half resembled Daisy but its back half resembled Buddy.

Its body was gold but had no markings or symbols on its side.

A small worried look came over Buddy's face.

"Buddy what's wrong?" Daisy asked.

Buddy made a pointing motion towards the newborn.

Daisy looked and understood what Buddy meant.

"What is it?" Buddy asked himself.

"My this is quite rare indeed it appears this young vehicle is a hybrid car, the first to be born in Dream Street in many years to be precise" Teck explained.

"A hybrid car" Daisy whispered.

**Meanwhile**

In the Black Forest another hybrid car had been born.

Harmony looked at the hybrid disappointed.

Its front half resembled Harmony but its back and wheels resembled Rodney.

Perhaps the biggest disappointment to Harmony was its colour it was navy.

"Blood Tie will have my head because of you" she growled.

Harmony then heard Blood Tie's claws scratch against the smooth rock floor of the cave.

"Harmony where is it?" Blood Tie asked appearing behind her.

"It is a disappointment" Harmony whispered before showing Blood Tie.

The smile on Blood Tie's face disappeared when he saw the hybrid.

Blood Tie studied the car for a moment before his smile reappeared.

"Harmony I do believe this car may win us this war" Blood Tie said.

Harmony looked confused.

"Think about it by themselves a balloon car and hot rod are fast but together" Blood Tie said.

"The fastest in the land" Harmony said.

"What have you named it?" Blood Tie asked.

"I was hoping you would like to name him master" Harmony replied.

"A male hm" Blood Tie thought for a few seconds before choosing a name.

"Blood Lust" he said.

* * *

Note I do not own any Dream Street characters used in this story but i do own Phoenix, Brownie, Spirit, Harmony, Blood Tie, Blood Lust and the hybrid car who will be given a name in the next chapter.


	7. Ten years later

Tina was walking through Dream Street trying to not notice the stares she was getting.

Tina sighed every second of her life since she was born she had been stared at.

Tina tried to ignore the looks the other residents were giving her but once she had seen her own parents staring at her like the others did.

However only a few had stopped staring at her now

Tina decided to go to the stables and talk to the horses about her problems.

"After all if you talk about something it doesn't seem so bad" Tina said.

When she got to the stables she saw Phoenix exercising a white horse with a brown tail and black mane.

"Morning" Tina said.

"Morning" Phoenix smiled brushing her brown hair out of her face.

Tina watched Phoenix until she had stopped exercising the horse.

"You want to take Skydance in?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes please" Tina replied.

Phoenix gave Tina the lead rope and Tina led Skydance in.

Phoenix picked up a grooming kit and went into Brownie's stall.

"Your real good with horses you know" Phoenix said.

"I leaned from the best in Dream Street" Tina said.

Tina then felt something nudge her she turned and saw Skydance's head poking out her door.

"So" Phoenix said grooming her horse.

"So what?" Tina asked.

"You know what" Phoenix replied gently.

"I wish they wouldn't stare even mum and dad stare at me like I don't belong" Tina said.

"Tina not everyone stares at you" Phoenix said.

"You, Brownie, Spirit, Skydance, Dylan and Valentine don't but everyone else dose" Tina said upset.

Phoenix sighed.

"Don't take it to heart Tina trust me they all stop staring in the end" Phoenix said.

"You think?" Tina asked.

"I know" Phoenix said giving Tina a wink.

Tina smiled.

"When you go back tell Forest to stop staring at you or he will get in big trouble" Phoenix said.

"I will" Tina giggled and went off.

After Tina went off Phoenix looked in the direction of the Black Forest.

"Your planning something Blood Tie I know you are" Phoenix said.

**Meanwhile**

Harmony was seeing if Blood Lust had her hypnosis ability.

"See that animal make it come here" Harmony said.

Blood Lust tried but couldn't.

"I can't I don't know how" he said.

Harmony then snapped at him.

"YOU USELESS THING HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SHOW YOU HOW TO HYPNOTISE ITS A MIRICLE BLOOD TIE WANTS YOU ALIVE" she yelled.

Blood Lust backed away.

"Your geting your own food tonight and sleeping outside" Harmony said before storming off.

"Blood Tie's nothing to me" Blood Lust muttered.

He found a friut tree just past a clear brook and ate the fruit.

Blood Lust looked at his reflection and sighed.

"I wish there was another like me" he said.

**Back in Dream Street**

Half Pint was getting a bad feeling something bad was coming.

"What's wrong my fearless wolf?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know" Half Pint replied.

"Good morning" Tina said.

"Good morning Tina" Lilly said.

"Morning" Half Pint said looking at the sky.

As Tina went off she was wondering if what Phoenix said was true.

* * *

Note I don't own any Dream Street characters I do however own Phoenix, Tina, Lilly, Blood Lust, Harmony, Blood Tie, Forest, Brownie, Spirit, Skydance, Dylan and Valentine.


	8. Running Away

The next morning Blood Lust woke up in his shelter a small cave.

"I wont stand for this anymore" he said.

"I don't care is Blood Tie is my supposed master" Blood Lust said.

"I'm leaving for good" he said and went off.

Back in his cave Blood Tie growled at what he heard.

"That miserable little I give him food, shelter, and this is how he repays me!!!!" he shouted.

"HARMONY!!" Blood Tie yelled.

Harmony ran over she knew she was in for it big time.

"That miserable son of yours has ran off" Blood Tie said.

"No good little don't worry master I'll get him back if it kills me" Harmony said and went off.

**Meanwhile**

Tina and the other residents were watching Phoenix and Dylan ride Brownie and Spirit over some jumps.

"Now for the big one" Phoenix said.

"Are you sure Brownie can cope with those many jumps?" Dylan asked.

Phoenix nodded and took Brownie over to five jumps all lined one behind the other.

Brownie cleared the five jumps easily.

"See" Phoenix said.

"I think I'll take Spirit in now he's had enough for today" Dylan said jumping off his horse.

When the others left Tina decided to wait for Phoenix.

Dylan sighed and took his helmet off his blond hair was completely flat from having his helmet on for hours.

"Can I help with anything?" Tina asked.

"I don't see why not" Dylan said.

"Can you fetch some water Tina? I have to give Brownie a good clean" Phoenix said.

"Sure I'll be as fast as I can" Tina said.

"Buckets behind Skydance's stall" Phoenix called.

"Ok" Tina said and went off.

Tina went over to the small brook not far from the stables and began to get the water.

Because she was small Tina could only fill one bucket up at a time.

As she was filling the bucket she saw something that shocked her beyond her wildest beliefs.

Tina and Blood Lust stared at each other for a while.

"Are you real or am I seeing things in this light?" Blood Lust asked.

"I'm real silly" Tina said.

"Who are you?" Blood Lust asked.

"I'm Tina what about you do you have a name?" Tina asked.

Blood Lust was about to answer when Phoenix came over.

"You having trou" Phoenix stopped in mid sentence.

"Do have a home?" Tina asked.

"No no anymore" Blood Lust replied.

"Can he come back to Dream Street Phoenix pretty please" Tina said.

"I'll take him back but its up to Daisy to decide if he stays" Phoenix said.

Tina's face fell she knew how hard it would be to convince Daisy to let the car stay.

"Follow me" Tina said and took Blood Lust to her home.


	9. A New Home?

As the three returned to Dream Street Tina wondered what her parents would say.

"Wait here" Phoenix said and went off.

Blood Lust looked around Dream Street fascinated he had never seen so many colours in one place before.

"This place is amazing" he said.

"Yeah its pretty cool alright I just wish I could fade into it" Tina said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Blood Lust asked.

"Because every well most of the others stare at me like I don't belong" Tina replied.

"If I stare its only because I've never seen another car as beautiful as you before" Blood Lust said without thinking.

Tina blushed.

"Your just saying that" Tina said.

Just then Phoenix returned with Daisy.

Some of the residents that were nearby secretly eavesdropped on them.

Daisy studied the car for a moment.

"You were right Phoenix he isn't from around here" Daisy said.

Blood Lust looked down trying to think of what to say.

"Who are you and where have you come from?" Daisy asked calmly.

Blood Lust gulped.

"My name is Blood Lust and I ran away from the Black Forest" Blood Lust said.

"WHAT!!!" everyone who was in earshot said together.

Daisy was about to speak but was cut off.

"He poses no threat to any of us" Half Pint said coming forward.

"How would you know?" Ivy asked coldly.

"I sense it he isn't related to Blood Tie you can tell by his eyes and his shape he resembles not a milk float like Blood Tie or I" Half Pint said.

"So he's probably related to that little purple" Ivy began.

"Ivy" Daisy said sternly.

Ivy took a deep breath.

"He's probably related to the one who took my love's mind and who got Glass too" Ivy said slightly calmer.

"He lacks to power to hypnotize" Half Pint said.

Blood Lust was amazed how Half Pint knew him so well.

Ivy growled.

"Fine Half Pint you win but if he try's anything near or on Rodney so help him what I'll do" Ivy said and went off.

"That went well" Phoenix said.

Daisy gave Phoenix a look.

"Sorry… Half Pint how can you know so much about him?" Phoenix asked.

"You know I have had a feeling over the last few days? I decided to find out what was causing it" Half Pint began.

"It isn't me is it?" Blood Lust asked.

"No don't worry however I found it was Blood Tie I fear he is planning something even we can't stop" Half Pint replied.

This worried everyone they knew what Blood Tie was capable of.

"We should not worry we have beat him many times throughout the centuries and will do so again" Phoenix said.

"It's the legend I'm more concerned with" Half Pint said.

"If Half Pint senses you are not here to harm us you are more than welcome to stay but there is one condition" Daisy said.

"What will it be?" Blood Lust asked.

"Your name will be changed here you may call yourself what you wish" Daisy replied.

"Balthazar" Blood Lust said.

"If that is what name you choose welcome Balthazar" Daisy said.

Balthazar smiled.

"Odd name" Tina said.

"I know but I'm not really normal myself am I?" Balthazar asked.

"Fair point" Tina said seeing where her friend was coming from.

"Think you could show me around?" Balthazar asked.

"Sure why not" Tina replied.

When the two left Half Pint looked over at he forest.

"Necabo taught us better than this" Half Pint said and made his way home.

* * *

Note I only own Tina, Blood Lust/Balthazar, Phoenix, Glass and Ivy


	10. Half Pint's Past

That night Half Pint dreamt of his past.

* * *

Half Pint and Blood Tie were in their spirit forms practising their powers when a light blue wolf came over to the two.

"You have done well" the wolf said.

The two bowed.

"Thank you Necabo" the two said.

"Sir when will we learn to fight for ourselves?" Blood Tie asked.

Necabo looked surprised his student would ask such a thing.

"Young cub you do not need to fight that is why I teach you how to use the powers you have been blessed with" Necabo explained.

"Well then what is the point of having fangs and claws if we never use them?" Blood Tie asked.

"That is enough talk out of you for now" Necabo said sternly at the small cub.

Blood Tie growled and went back to the den.

Half Pint looked up at Necabo.

"Sir I am having trouble with a move" he quietly said.

"Which one?" Necabo asked.

"Light of friendship" Half Pint replied.

Necabo smiled.

"I wouldn't worry about that for now" he said.

"Now go back home and rest you have done a lot today and you need your rest" Necabo added before walking off.

Half Pint nodded and walked back to his den where he could hear his father yelling at Blood Tie.

Half Pint waited outside the cave patiently until he was allowed in.

Blood Tie stormed out the cave muttering angrily as he went.

Half Pint entered his cave silently and settled down to sleep.

Then the nightmare took over.

When Half Pint woke up it was dark.

He was all alone.

"Hello is anyone there?" he asked slowly coming out of his cave.

When he came out into the open two dark red eyes stared at him.

"B-b-b-Blood Tie I-I-I-is t-t-that y-y-you?" Half Pint asked petrified.

"The eclipse has made me strong farewell brother" Blood Tie growled before a dark purple light came at him.

* * *

Half Pint woke up screaming.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Its coming" Half Pint said terrified.

"What is?" Lilly asked

"The day of eternal darkness" Half Pint replied.

"Oh" Lilly yawned and went back to sleep.

Half Pint stayed awake until the sun started to rise.

"I must find out when the next solar eclipse is" Half Pint said.

When he got to Buddy's Depot he heard a dragging noise.

Half Pint saw Phoenix dragging her feet across the floor.

"Someone didn't sleep well last night" Buddy said.

Phoenix yawned and clicked a few joints into place.

"Not with him screaming at three o' clock in the morning no I didn't" Phoenix said.

"Sorry but I think I know why I've been getting a bad feeling lately when is the next solar eclipse?" Half Pint asked.

"The next solar eclipse Half Pint is tomorrow" Teck replied.

Half Pint blacked out.

**Meanwhile**

"Harmony forget the son of yours victory will soon be ours" Blood Tie said.

"How do you mean master?" Harmony asked.

The dark purple and red wolf looked at Harmony.

"Every time there is a solar eclipse my powers are at there strongest and with the next one tomorrow WE SHALL RULE OVER THIS LAND IN POWER!!!" Blood Tie replied.

Harmony smiled at this.

"Harmony you wish to be queen of the night correct?" Blood Tie asked.

"Yes master I have dreamed of it ever since I learned about you" Harmony replied.

"Then there will be one thing you need to do to be the queen" Blood Tie said.

"I'll do anything master just tell me what it is and I'll do it" Harmony said.

Blood Tie whispered something to Harmony.

Harmony smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored master" she said and went off.

Blood Tie looked out of his cave.

The sunlight sickened him to the core.

"Tomorrow dear brother we shall see who triumphs over whom" Blood Tie said.

**Back In Dream Street.**

"Perfect time to take a nap" Phoenix said.

Lilly then remembered what Half Pint had told her.

"What's the day of eternal darkness?" Lilly asked.

Hearing those words Phoenix snapped up any signs that she was tiered were now gone.

"WHAT!!" Phoenix yelled.

"Last night Half Pint said something about a day of eternal darkness I don't know I was half asleep" Lilly said.

"Why what's going to happen?" Buddy asked.

"If Half Pint's right then Dream Street is going to be in big trouble" Phoenix replied with a look of terror across her face.


	11. Explaining And A New Problem

"What's the day of eternal darkness?" Buddy asked.

"It's when Blood Tie becomes unstoppable" Phoenix replied.

Lilly gulped.

"You see many years ago before my spirit was cursed into this body I saved Half Pint's life from Blood Tie" Phoenix explained.

"That would explain why you two are close" Lilly said.

"That night both of us experienced how powerful Blood Tie was" Phoenix said.

"If Blood Tie comes here there's going to be a war" Phoenix finished.

"I don't like the sound of that" Balthazar whispered.

He and Tina had heard the whole thing from behind Skipping rope bridge.

"What do we do?" Tina asked.

"I don't know" Balthazar replied.

"We have to do something" Tina said.

"I agree after all we are the only ones of our generation who will not fight" Balthazar said.

"But I have been told only Phoenix and Half Pint fight" Tina said.

"And both Network and Snowy never fight nobody in our family or Dream Street fights" Tina added.

"Ok I stand corrected" Balthazar said.

"It's ok we all make mistakes" Tina said.

"There must be something to do without fighting" Balthazar said annoyed.

"Come on lets think somewhere else" Tina said she didn't want to hear about fighting and wars.

"Ok lets go" Balthazar agreed and went off.

Half Pint slowly got back up.

"Hey you ok?" Phoenix asked.

"No" Half Pint replied.

"What do we do?" Phoenix asked.

"You know what we have to do" Half Pint replied.

"No I'm not going through that again" Phoenix said upset.

"Phoenix you know you have to" Half Pint said.

"I don't and you can't make me!!" Phoenix said and ran off.

"What was that about?" Lilly asked.

Half Pint sighed.

"Every time the final battle comes we all ways lose someone that is closest to our hearts" he explained.

Lilly knew it was the wolf talking and not Half Pint.

"It never gets easier for the both of us even though I know who I will lose" Half Pint said.

"Who is it?" Lilly asked.

"You wouldn't understand" Half Pint said.

"Please" Lily begged.

"Ow what happened?" Half Pint asked turning back into himself.

Lilly sighed.

"You passed out" Lilly explained.

Half Pint looked up at the sky.

"I don't want to fight" he said.

Lilly wanted to say you don't have to but knew she couldn't.

"Come on lets go back Arrow will be getting worried" Lilly said.

Half Pint nodded and followed Lilly back.

When the two were gone Buddy gave Teck a worried glance.

"I really really really don't like the sound of that" Buddy said.

"Neither do I Buddy" Teck agreed.

Later that day Tina found Phoenix working Skydance hard.

Tina waited patiently like she all ways did.

However twenty minutes later Phoenix was still making Skydance work hard and Tina was getting concerned.

"Phoenix stop she's had enough" Tina called.

Phoenix stopped Skydace and fell to the floor.

"DAD!!" Tina screamed running for help.

Tina ran to the Depot and explained what happened.

"Tina Do-right Magic what are you shouting about?" Daisy asked coming over after Tina had explained what happened.

"Phoenix collapsed again" Buddy explained.

"That's the third time this week" Daisy said worried.

"Tina go and play we'll sort this out" Buddy said.

Tina sighed and went off.

"I'm not a kid" she muttered.

"Hey" Balthazar said seeing Tina.

"Hey" Tina said glumly.

"What's up?" Balthazar asked.

"Phoenix was exercising Skydance one of her horses, but she collapsed, I told dad and he told me to go and play and that he and mum would sort it out" Tina sighed.

Balthazar gave Tina a sympathetic smile.

"It looks as if both of us haven't had a good afternoon" he said.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

Just as she finished speaking Ivy came past giving Balthazar an evil do something to my love and I will hurt you look.

"Oh" Tina said.

"I never should of said where I was from" Balthazar said looking down.

"Hey you didn't know" Tina said nudging him affectionately.

Balthazar smiled but inside he was worried about the day ahead.


	12. The Calm Before The War

As the sun set that night Balthazar and Tina exchanged looks of worry and concern.

"I'm scared Balthazar what if Phoenix doesn't wake up in time?" Tina said.

"I don't know all I am sure of is that we need to find somewhere safe" Balthazar replied.

"You mean leave Dream Street?" Tina asked.

"I don't know Tina I don't know anything! I'm just a stupid excuse of a car my mother is evil and my father... well I don't even know who or what my father is Tina, you do you know your parents you know what you are *sighs* I don't" Balthazar replied.

"I don't think your a stupid excuse of a car" Tina whispered and went off home.

Balthazar looked up.

"At least someone cares" he smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

However on the opposite side of Dream Street Phoenix had just started to wake up.

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief.

Phoenix looked around.

"They can't stay here its too dangerous" she said.

"Who can't?" Lilly asked.

"Arrow, Forest, Valentine, Tina, Snowy, Network and Balthazar" Phoenix replied.

"What do we do?" Lilly asked.

"I need to ask a friend if they can look after them" Phoenix replied.

"Where are you going?" Buddy asked.

"Neopia" Phoenix replied and disappeared through the road.

Lilly and Buddy gave each other worried looks.

"They'll be fine" Buddy said.

"It isn't fair" Lilly said and turned away.

Buddy nodded he wished things could go back to normal like they used to be.

"Back then everything in life was fine" he added and remembered about days gone by.

**Flashback**

It was a quiet December morning and Buddy was no less than five years old.

Buddy woke up to the sound of singing.

Buddy went over to where he could hear the singing and found Daisy and her mother Luna who was silvery white and had two light pink lines going across her eyes.

Luna smiled seeing Buddy but Daisy ignored Buddy as if he wasnt there.

"Daisy" Luna said after the two finnished singing.

"There all just the same" Daisy said and went off in a huff.

"I'm sorry Buddy Daisy just isnt feeling well today" Luna said.

Buddy went off looking for Daisy.

"Daisy wait" Buddy called.

Daisy stopped and gave Buddy a cold look.

"What's wrong Daisy?" Buddy asked.

"It isn't any of your business" Daisy said before sneezing.

"Bless you" Buddy said.

"Thanks I guess" Daisy said before going off.

"I hope you feel better soon Daisy" Buddy called.

Daisy stopped.

"What did you say?" she asked confused.

"I said I hope you feel better soon. It isn't nice being sick you can't play with your friends" Buddy said.

Daisy smiled.

"Your the first one other than mum to say that" Daisy said coming back over to Buddy.

"I'm sorry I went off in a huff" Daisy said.

"Its ok" Buddy smiled.

"Wanna play by Peek-a-boo Park?" Daisy asked.

"Sure" Buddy replied and went off.

**End of flashback**

Buddy sighed.

"Back then we had no worries" he said.

"What are you thinking about Buddy?" Daisy asked.

"Our childhood" Buddy replied.

Daisy sighed.

"You had an easier one than I ever did" Daisy replied.

"Bad news" Phoenix replied returning in her dragon form.

"That's the last thing we need" Buddy said.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked.

"Spice and Hannah are away for the week" Phoenix replied her face grim.

"What now?" Buddy asked.

"I'd better check on Forest and Valentine" Phoenix said and went off.

Daisy looked at Buddy worried.

"She doesn't know either" Daisy said.

"I'll see if I can use the magic to help tomorrow" Buddy said.

"Buddy no I wont let you" Daisy said.

"I just wish I could help" Buddy said.


	13. A desision

Early the next morning nearly everyone was up dreading the day ahead.

Tina looked at Glass and sighed, he had a blank look on his face.

"Tina" Buddy called.

"Coming" Tina called back.

Tina took one more look at her uncle and went off to find her father.

She found Buddy, Daisy, Network and Snowy waiting at the Depot.

Tina looked down whenever her family gathered there was all ways bad news.

"Tina can you please look up" Snowy asked.

Tina looked up clearly upset.

"So what's happening?" Network asked.

"Network you and your sisters are to leave Dream Street for your own safety, Teck will give you a map and you will wait at the destination until one of us comes to get you" Daisy said.

"What about the others?" Tina asked.

"Arrow and Valentine will be coming with you. Forest has volunteered to help here" Daisy replied.

"What about Balthazar?" Tina asked.

"He will stay here" Daisy replied.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!!" Tina yelled.

Everyone took a step back at Tina's outburst.

"Sheesh sis calm down you act as if you love the guy" Network said.

"Maybe I do" Tina said awkwardly.

Daisy sighed.

"Tina sometimes we need to do things we don't want to do" Daisy said.

"You can't stop love" Tina said.

"Sis trust me he isn't right for you" Network said.

"Big wow look at mum and dad they're two completely different types of vehicles but that didn't stop them falling in love" Tina said.

"Besides Half Pint said it himself he poses NO threat to ANY of us" Tina continued.

"I'm sorry Tina but my mind is made up" Daisy said.

"So is mine I'm going to find Balthazar and if he has to stay here then so will I" Tina said and ran off.

"I'll talk to her" Snowy said.

"You have ten minutes" Buddy said.

Snowy nodded and went off.

She found Tina crying at the Crossroads.

"Tina" Snowy said.

Tina tried to make herself as small as possible.

"Tina I just want to tell you that even though it seems like your being told what to do your not, its your choice whether to stay with Balthazar or come with us. I'll talk to mum and see if I can get her to change her mind" Snowy said.

Tina looked up.

"Tina you're right about mum and dad so why shouldn't it be right for you and Balthazar to be together?" Snowy asked.

"Y-you think so?" Tina asked.

"I know so" Snowy replied and went off.

Seven minutes later the small group was ready to leave.

Snowy went over to Tina.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get mum to change her mind but I think you made the right choise" she said.

"Look after her Balthazar" Snowy said.

"You have my word" Balthazar said.

Half Pint looked at Arrow and smiled.

"Dad I don't want to go I want to stay here with you" Arrow said.

"Arrow you mustn't worry even if you can't see or hear me I will be with you in spirit" Half Pint said.

"Come on Arrow" Lilly said she was going with the group just to make sure everyone was safe.

"Bye Forest" Valentine said hugging her brother tightly.

"Crushing..air..way...can't...breath" Forest managed to say before Valentine let go.

"Sorry Forest" Valentine said.

"Is everyone ready?" Network called.

The group uttered yes quietly and nodded.

"Lets go then" Network said and started off.

"Be careful Snow" Tina said.

Snowy smiled hearing her nickname.

"I will Teen" Snowy said and went off with the others.

"So what now?" Balthazar asked.

Tina shrugged she knew when Daisy caught her she would be in huge trouble.

"We should hide" Tina decided.

"What's your plan?" Balthazar asked.

"If they wont stop this war then we will" Tina said and explained her plan.


	14. Captured

Blood Tie looked up at the morning sun.

"Today dear brother is when you will meet your doom" Blood Tie said.

"Master I have an idea" Harmony said coming over.

"What if I make the breakdown truck give me Blood Lust and his girlfriend and make either the Dragon Of Light or your brother come to get them back, that way there is one less pain to deal with" Harmony explained.

Blood Tie nodded and looked at Harmony impressed.

"That is an excellent idea Harmony" he said.

"Thank you master I shall leave at once" Harmony said bowing and went off.

Blood Tie howled as Harmony went dark clouds formed above the horizon.

**Back in Dream Street**

"Buddy can you help me find Tina? I think she's still in Dream Street because she didn't go with Network and the others" Daisy said.

"Sure" Buddy said and went off.

In their hiding place Tina and Balthazar held their breath as Buddy came over towards them.

"Tina" Buddy called looking around.

Tina could hear her mum calling her name too and knew Teck would be looking for her with his Teck Cam as well.

A few minutes later the two could hear crying.

"Its all my fault I should of let them go together, now I don't know where she is I hope she hasn't run off she's too young" Daisy sobbed.

"We'll find her Daisy" Buddy said.

"Well well we meet again" Harmony said appearing from nowhere.

"You" Daisy growled.

Harmony took no notice and started to hypnotize Buddy.

Buddy looked at Harmony with a blank look.

"Tell me where they are" Harmony demanded.

"Leave my dad alone!" Tina said coming out from her hiding place.

Harmony smiled.

"Give her to me" she said.

"BUDDY SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Daisy yelled.

"You may take her" Buddy said dully.

"DAD!" Tina yelled.

Harmony stepped forward.

"Leave her alone" Balthazar said jumping out in front of Tina.

"For once you will do as your told" Harmony growled before shooting a purple light at Balthazar.

Balthazar closed his eyes bracing himself.

"BALTHAZAR!!!" Tina screamed as he was it.

"Now where was I?" Harmony asked.

"Where's Half Pint and Phoenix?" Daisy asked.

Daisy could just about hear Forest's frantic cries to Phoenix.

"Now awake" Harmony before Buddy was aware of what was happening.

"And Farewell" Harmony said before a black mist surrounded her, Tina and Balthazar.

When the mist was gone they were gone too.

"What happened?" Buddy asked.

"You just gave Tina to her" Daisy replied angrily.

"I WHAT!!" Buddy said.

"What's happened where's Tina?" Phoenix asked.

Daisy quickly explained what had happened.

"I'll go I've dealt with Blood Tie in the woods before" Phoenix said.

"We don't have that sort of time look" Half Pint said.

The others looked up and saw the clouds.

"I wont leave them with Blood Tie" Phoenix said.

"I wouldn't worry about that" a deep voice said from behind them.

Daisy hid behind Phoenix.

Phoenix had never seen Daisy shake badly before.

"You're not welcome here anymore" Buddy growled.

"Oh I think I am" a silvery blue police car said.

"Your not" Buddy said.

The police car snorted.

"You're not in control of Dream Street breakdown truck" he said.

Phoenix could tell how aggravated Buddy was getting.

Out of nowhere a howl could be heard.

The police car smiled.

"It wont be long now dragon" he said and left.

"Hey you ok?" Phoenix asked.

"I need to take a walk" Buddy said with hatred in his voice.

Phoenix looked at Half Pint.

"I'm sorry old friend but I'm going to get Tina and Balthazar back even though time is not on our side this time" Phoenix said.

"But you could die in there" Half Pint protested.

"I'm sorry" Phoenix said before flying off to fight Blood Tie.


	15. The Escape

"Balthazar please wake up" Tina's voice echoed in Balthazar's head.

Balthazar groaned waking up his head was in agony.

"Tina? what happened?" Balthazar asked.

"You are back where you belong" Blood Tie replied.

"Let us go" Tina said trying to sound brave and escape out of the chains that held her against the wall.

"My lord the Dragon of Light approaches" a dark blue horse with red eyes said.

"Harmony" Blood Tie called.

"Yes master" Harmony said coming over.

"I need to deal with a pest keep your eyes on them and show them where our Allies are through the orb" Blood Tie said.

Harmony nodded and bowed to Blood Tie as a sign of respect.

After Blood Tie left Harmony went over to a blue orb.

"Show us our allies battle" Harmony said.

The orb started glowing blue before the trio could see Blood Tie's allies fighting.

Tina's eyes went wide in horror when she saw who Blood Tie's allies were fighting.

"Guy's run I'll hold them off" Valentine called.

"I'm not leaving her" Arrow said trying to help Valentine.

"Arrow run!!" Snowy called.

"Take it out" another dark blue horse with red eyes said.

A large group of black horses circled Snowy.

Snowy saw she had no way out.

"Hold on Sno" Valentine began but was cut short when the dark blue horse landed right on her back.

"VALENTINE!!" Arrow screamed before a bright white light flew out his arrow shape on his roof and struck the horse.

The group of horses stopped there attack on Snowy and charged towards Arrow.

Arrow's whole body glowed white before an outline of a wolf appeared around him.

Lilly only stared in disbelief.

Arrow shot a beam of white light out of his mouth at the horses.

Network seeing his chance went to get Snowy to safety.

But one of the horses saw him and kicked Network so hard Network fell onto his side.

"Network are you ok?" Snowy asked she had several dents where she had been kicked.

"I'm fine" Network replied trying to get back onto his wheels.

Harmony smiled as Arrow's powers began to weaken.

"Take them to the cave" the first horse said.

"What about the dragon?" another asked.

"Leave it here" the first one replied.

Valentine tried to stand up but could only move her head and feet.

"No get up Valentine get up" Tina whispered before the scene faded away.

"So much for fearless dragons" Harmony said.

"Their taking them here Tina I know where all exits and entrances are to the cave" Balthazar explained.

A few seconds later a gold and purple light shot through the room.

"Ha you think you can defeat me dragon? well your wrong" Blood Tie said.

"I have defeated you throughout the centuries Blood Tie" Phoenix growled.

Tina tried to call for help but found she had lost her ability to speak.

When Balthazar tried to call for help a dark red snake curled around his mouth tightly so Balthazar could only mumble.

Balthazar looked at Tina and saw she was struggling to stay awake.

"eena ake um "Balthazar mumbled tiring to say Tina wake up.

"Mummy I don't feel good" Tina managed to say before going limp.

"_I am so going to hate myself in the morning for this_" Balthazar said to himself before he let out a loud mumbled howl.

A few seconds later the wall in front of them exploded and a glowing golden dragon stepped in the room.

The dragon growled at Harmony.

Harmony backed away in fright.

The dragon used its power to remove the chains and remove the snake covering Balthazar's mouth.

"Thank you please help Tina I don't know what happened she just fainted" Balthazar explained.

The dragon placed Tina on its back before shooting a golden ball of light at another wall causing an escape route.

Balthazar followed the dragon back to Dream Street.

Once they were back in Dream Street Tina started to wake up.

"Balthazar what happened?" Tina asked.

"I don't know you fainted then a gold dragon took you back here" Balthazar replied.

"Where's the others?" Tina asked.

"They'll be in the cave I need to go Valentine could be in deadly trouble" Balthazar replied.

"Valentine? what happened?" The dragon asked.

Balthazar explained what he had seen through the orb.

"I am going to personally kill that wolf" the dragon said.

"Phoenix calm down saying you'll kill Blood Tie wont help the others or Valentine" Half Pint said.

"I'll get Dylan to get her" Phoenix said quietly.

A few minutes after Dylan had left an icy wind blew through Dream Street.

"It Begins" Half Pint said as the sun slowly faded away as the eclipse started.


	16. The War Part 1

Everyone looked up watching the ellipse when a loud howl was heard.

"Oh god no" Phoenix whispered in fear.

Blood Tie was standing outside Dream Street waiting.

When the sun was fully eclipsed a dark purple beam of light came from the eclipse and engulfed Blood Tie.

"The eclipse will last however long as Blood Tie's in full power" Half Pint explained before turning into a pure white wolf.

"Tina, Balthazar run it isnt safe for you here anymore" Phoenix said pushing the two away with her tail.

"No I wont leave you" Tina said.

"Tina sometimes we need to do things we don't want to do" Phoenix said.

"She's right Tina we have to go" Balthazar said.

Tina looked up with a heavy heart and followed Balthazar back to their hiding place.

"Good luck" Tina whispered.

"The eclipse has made me strong" Blood Tie said.

"Don't think attacking me will work" Blood Tie laughed before Glass and Rodney came in the middle of Phoenix, Blood Tie and Half Pint.

"I hate hypnosis" Phoenix said.

Half Pint just jumped over them.

Phoenix looked behind her to see Daisy and Ivy looking on worried.

"I-I don't know what to do" Phoenix whispered.

"You have no choice but to fight our master" Glass and Rodney said together their eyes glowing red.

Phoenix was close to telling the two to shut up when a thought struck her.

"Daisy, Ivy we'll deal with Blood Tie you two try and break the spell on these two" Phoenix called.

"She's out of her mind" Ivy whispered.

"I think I know what she means we're the only ones who can break the spell. You because you love Rodney and he loves you and me because I'm the only one in our family Glass is closest to" Daisy explained.

"We're gonna die" Ivy said.

"Just trust me" Phoenix called before jumping in front of Glass and Rodney and shooting a golden ball of light at Blood Tie.

Blood Tie flicked the ball away as if it was dust.

Phoenix gulped.

"Nice try dragon" Blood Tie said before shooting a beam of dark energy at Phoenix.

Phoenix used her light shield but Blood Tie's attack went straight through it sending Phoenix flying into Rodney.

Phoenix used her healing powers to heal Rodney even though he was under Harmony's control.

Rodney then tried to run over Phoenix but Phoenix avoided his attack.

"Rodney please stop" Ivy's voice broke the silence in the air.

Rodney turned towards Ivy his eyes still glowing red.

"Rodney look inside yourself you're not like this" Ivy said.

"You don't know me" Rodney growled.

"Please Rodney I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt" Ivy said crying.

Blood Tie growled.

"Enough of this" he said before shooting a ball of dark energy at Rodney.

"Watch out" Balthazar called runing out in front of Rodney taking the hit.

Balthazar then slammed into the top of Skipping Rope bridge before hitting the floor with a loud crack.

Ivy looked at Balthazar shocked.

"_Maybe I was wrong about you_" she said to herself.

"Little pest" Blood Tie growled preparing to attack again.

"FIRE!!" a voice yelled above Blood Tie before Blood Tie was shot at by unseen beings.


	17. The War Part 2

Dylan, Forest and Valentine were using their elemental attacks to shoot Blood Tie.

Blood Tie growled and shot into the air dark orbs of evil.

"Defence move twelve" Dylan called as he and Forest split up.

Valentine was lying on her dads back.

Forest shot earth attacks , Dylan shot fire attacks and Valentine shot ice attacks at Blood Tie.

"Now's our chance" Phoenix whispered and prepared to fight.

Half Pint nodded but seemed to have something Phoenix had never seen in him when they battled Blood Tie.

Regret that is what Phoenix could see.

"You know we have to do this it's either him or everything we've fought so hard to save and protect" Phoenix whispered.

"I know" Half Pint said.

The two closed their eyes and a pure white light appeared over Half Pint and a pure golden light appeared over Phoenix bringing them to full power.

"Now it ends" Phoenix growled.

Blood Tie snorted.

"It ends indeed but for who?" he said.

"What have you done to our friends?" Half Pint asked.

"Ha like I'm going to fall for that trick again" Blood Tie laughed.

Phoenix growled.

"Save your power" Half Pint whispered.

Blood Tie was still being hit by a mixture of dragon elements but it did not stop him from trying to attack Glass & Rodney.

"GLASS LOOK OUT" Daisy called.

Glass seemed to snap out of his trance his eyes were no longer a dark red.

Glass moved out of the way in the nick of time.

"Whoa what's happening?" Glass asked.

"Welcome back to the world of the living" Buddy called from his hiding spot.

Rodney shook his head and also seemed to snap back into reality.

Rodney raced away in fright the second he saw Blood Tie out the corner of his eye.

Blood Tie growled and focused his powers on Phoenix and Half Pint.

"On his signal" Half Pint whispered getting into his fighting position.

From deep in the Black Forest Arrow shot a white light out of his arrow lighting up the sky.

As Blood Tie let his guard down Phoenix and Half Pint combined every ounce of strength and energy and shot it at Blood Tie.

But Blood Tie saw the attack coming and shot all his power and energy at the two.

Up above Valentine saw her mum in danger and decided to do the one thing she never thought she would have to do.

She waited until Dylan was over Blood Tie and did a head dive.

Dylan flew down to catch her but Valentine was going fasted than he was.

Phoenix's eyes grew wide in terror.

Valentine slammed into the dead center of Blood Tie's back so hard he misfired his attack and both he and Valentine were shot with Phoenix and Half Pint's attack.

"VALENTINE!!" Phoenix screamed just as a blinding flash of light lit up Dream Street.

When the light had faded Blood Tie had disappeared and Valentine was lying lifeless in the road.

Phoenix ran over to Valentine.

Valentine weakly opened her eyes.

"I.....did....it..mum....you...beat..him" she said slowly.

Phoenix held Valentine close to her not wanting to let go.

"Mum I'm tiered" Valentine said.

"Then sleep" Phoenix said.

"I love you mum" Valentine quietly said.

"So do I and I always will Valentine remember that" Phoenix said.

Valentine nodded and took her final breath.

Forest and Dylan looked down onto the road they could tell what had happened.

Everyone went quiet until Network and the others returned.

"Hey we di" Network stopped in mid sentence.

Half Pint not wanting to talk went over to Arrow and Lilly.

Lilly sighed sadly and took Arrow off to tell him about Valentine.

"I'm sorry" Phoenix whispered as the sun reappeared in the sky.

"BALTHAZAR!!" Tina yelled seeing Balthazar partly crushed body.

* * *

Oh cliffhanger Will Balthazar live to see the sunlight or not? find out next chapter.


	18. Twelve Year's Later

Twelve years have passed since Blood Tie was defeated and Tina was mumbling in her sleep.

**..................................................................**

Tina ran over to Balthazar crying.

"Balthazar wake up please" Tina said slightly shaking.

Daisy sighed

"Tina" she said.

Tina then snapped.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT IF YOU LET BALTHAZAR GO WITH THE OTHERS IT WOULDN'T BE THIS WAY!!!" Tina yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Tina calm down" Snowy said trying to calm her sister down.

"NO! ALL MY LIFE I'VE FELT LIKE I'M A FREAK BUT BALTHAZAR MADE ME THINK DIFFERENTLY HE MADE ME FEEL AS IF I BELONG!!" Tina roared before running off to the stables.

Everyone else was looking down with guilt.

"Its our fault if we didn't stare at her she wouldn't feel like this" Ivy said.

Daisy started to go toward the stables when Phoenix stopped her.

"She's going through a lot right now we should leave her until she's ready" Phoenix said.

Tina didn't stop running until she reached the stable.

"It's not fair, its not fair, its not fair" Tina sobbed.

A quiet wicker broke her thoughts.

Tina looked up to see Skydance looking at her.

"Why is it me what have I ever done in life to deserve this?" Tina asked.

Skydance rubbed her head next to Tina.

Tina sighed and closed her eyes.

When Tina opened her eyes she felt as if someone was watching her.

"Leave me alone please" Tina said.

But the figure stayed where it was.

"Didn't you understand I said" Tina said turning around but froze when she saw who was standing behind her.

"I heard Tina" Balthazar weakly said.

Tina stared open mouthed.

"Didn't your parents tell you that's a good way to catch flys?" Balthazar said smiling slightly.

"Y-your alive but I thorght you were" Tina said.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Balthazar said.

Tina looked at Balthazar concerned his left side was completely crushed.

"Don't worry" Balthazar said.

Tina ran over and hugged Balthazar.

"Don't ever leave me Balthazar you mean more to me than anything else in the world" Tina said crying with happiness.

"You have my word" Balthazar said.

**...............................................................................**

Tina yawned as the sun came down on Dream Street.

"Good morning" Balthazar said.

"Morning big guy" Tina said.

"So today's the day" Balthazar said.

"Yeah" Tina nodded.

"You know we don't have to go if you don't want to" Balthazar said.

"I know but now that we have our amulets we can go wherever we want and not faint because of the lack of magic that keeps us alive" Tina said.

Balthazar nodded.

"Come on I want to have an early start" Tina said.

"I don't think you two will have an early start" Rodney said.

"Why not?" Tina asked.

"Well the fact its all most twelve o clock" Rodney replied.

"What?!" Tina said looking behind her.

"Ha ha made you look" Rodney said.

"I thought you promised Ivy you'd lay off the tricks" Balthazar said smiling.

"He did" Daisy said coming over.

Rodney raced away when he saw Daisy.

"Some things will never change" Tina said.

"No but I wish they would" Daisy said.

Tina stretched her wheels and yawned.

"Uh" she said shaking.

"Feel sick again?" Balthazar asked.

Tina nodded.

"Come on, you can see Teck" Daisy said.

"But i'm fine" Tina protested.

"Teck now" Daisy said sternly.

"Ok ok I'm going" Tina sighed and went off.

A short time later Tina came back.

"Well?" Daisy asked.

"I'm fine nothings wrong with me" Tina said in a I told you so way.

Daisy gave her daughter a I don't believe you look.

"Ask Teck if you don't trust me" Tina said.

Daisy sighed and went off.

"If Teck tells me you haven't seen him Tina" she said.

"So why didn't you tell her?" Balthazar asked.

Tina shrugged.

Balthazar sighed.

"Oh come on it wont be that bad" Tina said.

"I know but" Balthazar began before being silenced by Tina's kiss.

"What was I talking about?" he asked once the kiss had ended.

"The fact I'm going to be the first hybrid car in existence to start a family" Tina replied.

"Oh yeah sorry Teen you know how forgetful I am in the mornings" Balthazar said.

"Well I was thinking if before we leave Teck could tell you who your dad is" Tina said.

Balthazar smiled.

"It would be nice" he said.

"Come on then lets go" Tina smiled and took Balthazar off to see Teck.

"Hey Teck" Tina said coming towards the Depot.

"Good morning Tina, Balthazar" Teck greeted.

"Hi" Balthazar said.

"Teck we want to know if you can find out who Balthazar's dad is" Tina said.

"Well I can try Tina but there's no guarantee" Teck said.

"It would be nice to know what my other half is" Balthazar said.

"Ok I'll try but I can't make any promises" Teck said.

A short time later Teck had found something quite shocking about Balthazar.

"You two must never tell anyone what I show you" he whispered.

"You have our word" Tina said.

"Balthazar this is your father" Teck said before showing the two who Balthazar's father was.

"Rodney" the two said together.

"Shh" Teck said.

"Woah" Balthazar said.

"Well now we know" Tina said.

"Hey Tina you ain't leaving yet are ya?" Glass said coming over.

"No uncle not yet I still need to say bye to my friends" Tina replied.

"Well don't forget about me" Glass smiled.

"How could I forget my uncle?" Tina asked.

"You're a wise one Tina just like Daisy" Glass said.

"First time you've called me that in a while" Daisy said coming over Skipping rope Bridge.

"Come on Balthazar" Tina said.

By afternoon the two were ready to go.

"Good luck Tina" Dylan smiled.

"Thank you" Tina said.

"Here take this its a spacial crystal that allows you to contact us" Phoenix said handing Tina a small green crystal.

Tina smiled.

"You two better get going while there's still some light left" Rodney said.

"In other words when are you going" Tina said.

"I promise I'll look after Tina Daisy you have my word" Balthazar said.

Daisy nodded and watched as the two left for their new home.

**In the Black Forest**

Harmony looked out of her cave.

"Here me Dream Street Blood Tie will return we shall make sure of it" she said as a light purple and dark red Milk float stepped out of the shadows.

"We shall indeed" he said.

**_The _****_End_**

* * *

Note I don't own Buddy, Daisy, Half Pint, Teck or Rodney they all belong to Platinum films all the other characters are my creations though I hope you enjoyed reading Dream Street: The Final fight as much as I have enjoined writing it.


End file.
